custombarneyfandomcom-20200215-history
Barney's Adventure to Magical Storybook Land (SuperMalechi's version)
Barney's Adventure to Magical Storybook Land is a Custom Barney & the Backyard Gang Video released on February 1, 1991. EPlot When the Winkster steals Adam's baseball, Barney and The Backyard Gang must go to a few places in Storybook Land to get it back. Cast *Barney Baby Bop *BJ Riff *Michael *Amy *Howie *Rupert *Jobic *Tina *Luci *Samantha *Heidi *Liam *Derek *Adam *Jeffery *The Winkster Songs #Barney Theme Song #Let's Play Together #The Having Fun Song #What a Baseball Day! #The Winkster's Song #Just Imagine #London Town #Jungle Adventure #Rock Like a Monkey #The Elephant Song #If All the Raindrops #The Rainbow Song #London Bridge #Winter's Wonderful #Siating, Skating #Sledding, Sledding #Castles So High #Old King Cole #Defeat the Winkster #It's Good to Be Home #I Love You End Credit Music #Old King Cole Trivia *Barney has his Season 1 voice and Late 1990/1991-1992 costume. Baby Bop *BJ has his Season 2 voice and 1990-1993 costume. Riff *The Barney costume used in this home video was also seen in "Hop to It!". *The musical arrangements used in this home video were silimar to the ones from 1990 Backyard Gang videos. *The version of I Love You has the same arrangements from "Season 3", except it was mixed with a Late 1990-1992 arrangement, with a Barney's Season 1 voice and a kids' Late 1989-1990 vocal. *When Adam screams while the Winkster stole Adam's baseball, his scream is the same as SpongeBob's scream from "The Graveyard Shift" (when SpongeBob and Squidward notices the Hash Slinging Slasher is real), except it was pitched down to -3 and mixed with Adam's late 1989-1990 voice. *During a scene which the Winkster stole Adam's baseball, the Thomas & Friends Season 3 Runaway Theme is used, with a 1989-1990 Bob Singleton arrangement. *First time Jobic falls or lays down. This time, he ice skates too fast, slips on a ice rink and falls down. *When Jobic screams while ice skating too fast, his scream is a mix of Patrick's screams from "A Donut of Shame" (when SpongeBob is about the put the donut into the toaster) (Pitch +6) and "Hall Monitor" (when Patrick notices his ice cream is alive) (Pitch +7). *During a scene which Jobic ice skates too fast, slips on a ice rink and falls down, the music from "Campfire Sing Along" (when Barney and the Backyard Gang are scared of the bear) is used. *When Jobic falls down and crash, the crash sound is the same from "James in a Mess" (when James crashes into the two tar wagons). *When Jobic screams "Help me!" while laying on the ice rink, the sound clip was voiced by Nemo from "Finding Nemo" (when Nemo is captured by a scuba diver), except it was pitched down to -2. *During a scene which Barney and the Backyard Gang help Jobic up after he ice skates too fast, slips on the ice rink and falls down, the music from "Hop to It" (when the kids make Barney unstuck so that he can move) is used, except it was mixed with a late 1989-1990 Bob Singleton arrangement. *First appearence of Jobic. *When the kids leave the backyard to say goodbye to Barney, and the Barney doll winks at the end, the music from "Campfire Sing-Along" (when Tina realizes it's a good dream) is used, except it was pitched up to +1. *This home video was filmed and produced in late August of 1990.